everythingbusytownfandomcom-20200215-history
Richard Scarry's Best Sing-Along Mother Goose Video Ever!
Richard Scarry's Best Sing-Along Mother Goose Video Ever is the sixth (and currently last) video of the Richard Scarry's Best Videos Ever series. It is released on July 20, 1994. Segments/Songs #Little Jack Horner #Star Light, Star Bright #London Bridge #Mary Had a Little Lamb #Old Mother Hubbard #Little Bo Peep #Hey Diddle Diddle #Little Miss Muffet #Hickory Dickory Dock #Three Little Kittens #Little Boy Blue #There Was an Old Woman Who Lived In a Shoe #Wee Willie Winkie #Old King Cole #Sing a Song of Sixpence #Hickeldy Pickeldy #Sleep, Baby, Sleep Characters Featured *Huckle Cat *Lowly Worm *Mother Cat (Mom) *Father Cat (Dad) *Lily Bunny *2 elephants *Mary *Fluffy *Children in playground at school *Miss Honey (The teacher) *Rhonda Raccoon (Little Bo Peep) *Larry Lion (Little Boy Blue) *Old Mother Rubbard *Gerald *Unnamed male cat *The Cow who jumped over the moon *Unnamed female dog *The Dish and the Spoon *Hilda Hippo (Little Miss Muffet) *The Spider *The Mouse *Mother Kitten *Three Little Kittens *Fred *Ginger *Isabella *Ferdinand *Betsy *Bonnie *Old Woman *Ralph Pig (Wee Willie Winkie) *3 pigs *Old King Cole *Unnamed male baker fox *Blackbirds *Mother Goose *The Narrator (introduction only) Trivia * This video was released in July 20, 1994. This was the same year that Fox Kids aired the second season of the TV series, Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, one day later, and that PBS Kids aired the first season of Joanna Cole and Bruce Degen's TV series, The Magic School Bus, two months later. It's also the same year that Paramount Pictures released the film, Forrest Gump, that Walt Disney Pictures released the film, The Lion King, that Richard Scarry's Best Silly Stories and Songs Video Ever was also released on video way before this episode came, that Wee Sing Productions released Wee Sing Under the Sea on VHS, that NBC aired the sixth season of Seinfeld and the first season of Friends, that ABC Video would be released, the second Wiggles video, Yummy Yummy on VHS, that Showtime Network aired the television film, Roadracers, that Seven Network aired the fourteenth season of Hey Dad...!, that Big Idea Productions released the second VeggieTales episode, God Wants Me to Forgive Them?!? on VHS, that BBC aired the TV series, The Little Polar Bear, that Humongous Entertainment released the first Freddi Fish video game, Freddi Fish and the Case of the Missing Kelp Seeds on PC and Macintosh, that Nickelodeon aired the fourth season of John Kricfalusi's TV series, The Ren & Stimpy Show, the fourth season of the TV series, Are You Afraid of the Dark?, the first season of'' Klasky-Csupo's TV series, ''Aaahh!! Real Monsters, and the second season of Joe Murray's TV series, Rocko's Modern Life, that Fox aired the second season of the TV series, The X-Files, and the sixth season of The Simpsons, that ABC aired the eighth season of Jeff Franklin's TV series, Full House, that Barney Home Video released Barney Live! in New York City ''and ''Barney's Imagination Island ''on home video, that BBC One/CBeebies aired the second TV series, ''Brum, that Sega released two video games, Sonic & Knuckles ''and ''Sonic the Hedgehog: Triple Trouble, that Nintendo released two video games, Donkey Kong Country, on Super Nintendo Entertainment System, and Kirby's Dream Course, on Super Famicom, that Strand Home Video released James Goes Buzz Buzz and Other Thomas Stories ''and ''Percy's Ghostly Trick and Other Thomas Stories ''on home video, that Saban Home Entertainment released ''Mighty Morphin Power Rangers: Alpha's Magical Christmas ''on VHS, that Schlessnger Media released ''Holidays for Children on VHSs, that that Nick Jr. aired the first season of Allegra's Window and the first season of Gullah Gullah Island, that View-Master Video, Warner Bros. Records and Together Again Video Productions released Kidsongs: Country Sing-Along, Kidsongs: Billy Biggle's Favorite Songs, and Kidsongs: Boppin' with the Biggles on VHS, that Random House/Broderbund Company released, three Living Books games, Little Monster at School, Arthur's Birthday, and Harry and the Haunted House ''on PC and Macintosh, that Scholastic published, the Walter Wick book, ''I Spy: Fantasy, that PBS aired the third season of the TV series, Ghostwriter, the twenty-sixth season of Sesame Street, and the twelfth season of Reading Rainbow, that Nest Family Entertainment, Rich Animation Studios and New Line Cinema released, the Richard Rich film, The Swan Princess, that Paramount Pictures released the film, Star Trek Generations, that Miramax Films released the film, Pulp Fiction, that Walt Disney Pictures released the film, The Santa Clause, and that Walt Disney Home Video released Disney Sing-Along Songs: Campout at Walt Disney World, Disney Sing-Along Songs: Let's Go to the Circus!, Disney Sing-Along Songs: Circle of Life, and The Return of Jafar on VHS. * Sergeant Murphy, Bananas Gorilla, Fireman Ralph, the pig and mouse firefighters, Mr. Frumble, Mr. Fixit, Farmer Fox, Farmer Alfalfa, Grandma Bear, Freddie Fox, and other Busytown people from the previous videos are absent in the episode. * This title of the video was named after three books, Richard Scarry's Animal Mother Goose: 100 Favorite Old Rhymes Illustrated in a New Manner, Richard Scarry's Best Nursery Rhymes Ever, and Richard Scarry's Best Mother Goose Ever. * It's unknown that either it's series finale of the show, or it's the last Richard Scarry's Best Videos Ever episode to be released on VHS. * This video entitled the parodies, Lowly Is Missing, Lowly on the Loose, or Where in Mother Goose Land is Lowly?. * This marks the final episode where Lowly Worm doesn't have a speaking role in the show. * This also marks the final episode where Huckle Cat, Lowly Worm, Lily Bunny, Larry Lion, Rhonda Raccoon and other characters make these appearances. * This also the episode of the series, where the plot does not takes place in Busytown in most of the episode. * This also the only episode of the series, where the plot takes place at night in Busytown, except for daytime before nighttime in Mother Goose Land. * Old King Cole's and Father Cat's voices would be sounded like Simon/Peter, The Rich Man, Solomon, Jesus's disciples and others from the future video series, Cherub Wings. * This is the same time for Mother Goose nursery rhymes from Wee Sing: Nursery Rhymes and Lullabies, Rock 'N Learn: Nursery Rhymes, Barney Rhymes with Mother Goose, Tickety's Favorite Nursery Rhyme, Teletubbies: Nursery Rhymes and many more. * This is the same bedtime from Blue's Clues episodes, Blue's Big Pajama Party and Bedtime Business, the Blue's Clues book and CD, Goodnight Blue, Barney videos, Bedtime With Barney: Imagination Island, Barney's Pajama Party, The Upside Down Show episode, Camping, Kidsongs: Good Night, Sleep Tight, and Teletubbies: Bedtime. * Huckle's voice is a little older than other videos. His voice sounds like a big boy. * This video marks the last of several things: ** This is the last time the Narrator narrates the introduction. ** This is the last time the Narrator says, "Welcome to Busytown!" in the opening. ** This is the last time the Narrator says, "The End" before the credits start. ** This is the last video that it has been produced by Jumbo Pictures. ** This is the last time Huckle's voice is high when he says, "Yes! Yes! Yes, yes, that's him!" and "Whoops! This isn't the way out." But on other locations, his voice is low and normal. ** This is the final episode the Narrator sounds like Sterling Holloway or Shel Silverstein, and likely the last time to have the offscreen Narrator narrate the video series. * The background music sounds like the classical music by the composers, Johann Sebastian Bach, Antonio Vivaldi, Johann Pachelbel, George Fredrick Handel, Muzio Clementi, Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart, Joseph Haydn, and the early years of Ludwig Van Beethoven. * Also, on the future DVD releases, the instrumental version of Sing a Song of Sixpence in the credits will be replaced with an orchestral and shortened version of the song, Really Useful Engine used in "Thomas and the Magic Railroad", which is played during the credits. This also happens on the future DVD releases of Richard Scarry's Best Busy People Video Ever. * Stock animation of the sign plane title, "Richard Scarry's Best Silly Stories and Songs Video Ever" replaced with "Richard Scarry's Best Sing-Along Mother Goose Video Ever" would later be reused from Richard Scarry's Best Silly Stories and Songs Video Ever. Gallery hqdefault_15.jpg hqdefault_16.jpg Trailers *Richard Scarry's Best Videos Ever promo Video Category:Richard Scarry's Best Videos Ever Category:Video Series